


soon may when the wellerman come

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: The touches on his body are light and fluttery like butterfly wings. Someone - or something - is holding him and pushing him upwards as it swims towards the light. Gaku turns his head and his vision clears enough to catch a pair of eyes.Their color was as piercing as jewels, shining brightly in the deep blue waters.-[The Little Mermaid AU Drabble]
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	soon may when the wellerman come

**Author's Note:**

> This is SOMEWHAT (keyword: somewhat) based on the original Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen.
> 
> I wrote this as just a little idea I played around with so while I will not expand on this story anymore than this, feel free to guess the lore based on the original work I based this fic off ;)

For all intents and purposes, Gaku hadn’t planned on _drowning._

But then again, having his ship invaded by pirates and being thrown off board didn’t exactly make it into his agenda either. 

And the thing is, Gaku is usually a fairly decent swimmer too, but the chains binding his arms against his back are adding more weight to his body and preventing him from even trying to push himself forward. The water pressure is thick against him, pressing against his chest and onto his lungs. It’s getting extremely difficult to breathe as he continues to be pulled under. He feels incredibly cold and numb, and his vision is already starting to fade.

Is this how he dies? Is the only heir to the Yaotome royal family going to leave this world without even so much of a legacy? Without even so much as final words to his own father, who Gaku had been meaning to mend the relationship with?

Even as his chest tightens and hurts to the point Gaku thinks it will explode, Gaku thinks of how _unfair_ the situation is.

Gaku continues to sink.

Until he somehow doesn’t.

The touches on his body are light and fluttery like butterfly wings. Someone - or something - is holding him and pushing him upwards as it swims towards the light. Gaku turns his head and his vision clears enough to catch a pair of eyes.

Their color was as piercing as jewels, shining brightly in the deep blue waters.

The water pressure ends up being too much for him anyway because as soon as he feels his head breaking the surface of the water, Gaku loses consciousness, his vision darkening before he blacks out entirely. The sensation of the touches on his body soon fades away. Either that, or his consciousness rips his ability to sense them entirely as it fades away.

Regardless, Gaku didn’t get to see his rescuer.

Until he feels something press against his lips.

His eyes flutter open before he abruptly turns to the side. He coughs out the sea water from his lungs and onto the sand - is he on a beach somewhere? How did he get here? - before he finally settles back down onto his back, trying to catch his breath.

When he finally calms down, he moves his head slightly and finally sees what he assumes to be his rescuer.

He sees the piercing eyes first - they remind Gaku of pink diamonds. Then he sees the wet locks of hair sticking to the person’s face, framing it somehow and making the person’s features even more delicate than they already are. He sees the shape of the person’s nose and then their flushed cheeks before his eyes land on the small bow of the person’s lips.

His hands are moving forward on their own, and Gaku, pulled by some unknown feeling of _familiarity_ , presses them against the person’s face. His lips are moving.

“Tenn…?” he croaks, “Is that really you?”

Tenn, Tenn, Tenn….when was the last time Gaku had seen this boy? The boy that he so dearly loves and had been on the verge of marrying before he disappeared and -

Gaku blinks. Why is he...why is he remembering all of this as though it’s something he had forgotten? Why is he looking at Tenn like this when he doesn’t even remember ever _thinking_ about the boy before this -

“Tenn -”

Gaku abruptly feels soft lips pressing against his once more, stealing his words away. Warm, wet hands cover his own and when the lips pull away after what seemed like eternity, there is a soft, shuddering exhale.

“Forget about me, Gaku,” Tenn whispers, “There is nothing good that will come out from remembering me.”

Gaku is already shaking his head. “Tenn, wait - I don’t want -”

There is a warm glow against his temple and Gaku is suddenly hit with a wave of drowsiness. He could not fight against the heaviness in his limbs, falling back to the ground without even given the chance to resist. His eyelids are already closing and with it, his vision of Tenn begins to blur.

“I won’t…” he forces out, “...forget you...Te -”

Gaku is already unconscious before he could even say the name.

From behind the rock, Tenn watches as frantic palace guards gather around the unconscious Gaku before carrying him back towards the direction of the palace. He breathes out a sigh of relief.

Gaku is safe. Tenn no longer needs to worry.

A single tear slips down his cheek before he realizes he is crying.

“Don’t remember me, Gaku,” he murmurs, “It’s for your own good. After all, I…”

He continues to silently cry as his body begins to fade out, including his long shimmery tail underwater, melting into the sea as foam.

Within barely a moment at all, Tenn ceases to exist once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 ~
> 
> Edit (19/2): I should probably clarify if anyone is concerned, despite the ambiguous ending, no one is dead. What happened to Tenn is up to your own interpretation.


End file.
